


Skin- Part 3

by queenofdeansbooty



Series: Spn Series Rewrite- Season 1 [18]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Explicit Language, F/M, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-20 22:52:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14903693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofdeansbooty/pseuds/queenofdeansbooty
Summary: I do not own anything from Supernatural. All credit goes to their respective owners. This is part three of season 1 episode 6.





	Skin- Part 3

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything from Supernatural. All credit goes to their respective owners. This is part three of season 1 episode 6.

You groaned and opened your eyes to see you were tied up by the wrists that were behind your back. You cracked your neck and looked around, trying to get your eyes to adjust to the darkness. You tried getting out of the ropes and after a few minutes of struggling, you did. Thinking you were alone, you peeked around the corner but saw Dean tied to a chair and you talking to him. Shit, the shapeshifter must have gotten something from you in order to look like you. You kept hidden and watched as they talked.

“Where’s Sam and Y/N?” You heard Dean ask.

“I wouldn’t worry about them. I’d worry about you.” You heard yourself speak. Were you always speaking that squeaky? You made a mental note to change that.

“Where are they?” He asked again.

“You don’t really wanna know. I swear, the more I learn about you and your family… I thought I came from a bad background. Even her family, did you know she was perfectly fine up until she met you and your brother?” The shapeshifter smirked.

“What do you mean, learn?” Dean asked. You wanted to know too. You watched as the shapeshifter grabbed its head and grimaced. It stayed like that before chuckling.

“You think she cares about you? All she wants is to find the demon that killed her mom and once that happens, she’s gone. She’s just hitching a ride from you because she can’t hunt on her own.” Your mouth opened not from the shock of the lie the shapeshifter just told but the truth behind it. You were like that once but that was way back when. You were different now.

“Where are they?’ Dean refused to believe fake you.

“The only reason she’s helping you find your dad because John can get the job done. She looks up to you, tries to be just like you so she can leave once she’s ready. I bet you didn’t even know that she likes you. She likes a lot of people. But I mean, this life? Come on, you meet a lot of nice people. Like Becky. I bet if Y/N went down there, she can get Becky to do the unthinkable. Let’s see what happens.” Fake you put a sheet over Dean’s head and left the sewers. You ran out when it was safe and ran to him, taking the blanket off.

“Dean, I’m so sorry.” You looked at him.

“Shit, sweetheart, you need to ice that bruise.” He chuckled, relieved to see the real you. Your cheek was becoming black and blue from how hard the shapeshifter hit you. You got him untied and you looked at him with worry.

“Are you okay?”

“Are you?” He asked back.

“Sam is still out but he’s fine. He’s back there.” You sighed and rubbed your wrists where the shifter tied you up.

“Shit, you must be freezing.” He shed his leather jacket and put it over your shoulders. That thing was long on John so it was long on Dean which meant it was a blanket on you. The shifter took your clothes so you were only wearing an undershirt and panties.

“Thanks.” You put the jacket on. You and Dean went to get Sam but he stopped you.

“What about those things that the shifter said. Are they true?”

“Dean, I’d rather not talk about that right now. We have more pressing matters to deal with. Ask me again after this is all over.” You sighed and left for Sam who was waking up.

“Sam, the shifter went to Becky’s house. We need to help her.” At the mention of Becky’s name, Sam shot up and he nodded.

“Okay, let’s go.” You and Dean helped Sam up and made your way out of the building you were in. The shifter decided to put you in a building rather than the sewers but you didn’t care.

“Come on. We gotta find a phone, call the police.” Sam said.

“Aw man, you’re going to put an APB out on me?” You sighed but knew it had to be done. Better you than Dean or Sam.

“Sorry.” Sam shrugged.

“This way.” You and the boys started running down the street. You didn’t care for the stares you got, just being in a big jacket with no shoes on and with two men but you kept running. You were passing by a TV store when you saw the TV’s in the windows started playing.

“Guys, guys, look.” You watched as the news reporter was talking about you and Becky.

“An anonymous tip led police to a home in the Central West End, where a S.W.A.T team discovered a local woman bound and gagged. Her attacker, a white female, approximately twenty-four to thirty years of age, was discovered hiding in her home.” You sighed when you saw a picture of you on the screen.

“I’m toast!” you began to get frustrated.

“No, you’re not. You’re with us and you won’t get hurt or taken away by police officers.” Dean said, wrapping an arm around you.

“Come on.” Sam took you and Dean down a deserted alleyway and you sighed.

“They said _attempted_ murder.” Sam tried to make the situation less uncomfortable.

“I know. But poor Becky, I can’t even imagine how she’s feeling or what she’s thinking. I mean, I’m not that much larger than she is. How could someone like me take down and do that much damage to someone like her? She seemed pretty strong and looked like she knew how to take care of herself.” You sighed, walking with the boys.

“Maybe because it’s a supernatural creature, it already adds more strength to it.” Sam shrugged.

“Yeah, maybe.” You sighed.

“We need to catch him but we have no weapons.” Dean sighed.

“Your car is still probably at Rebecca’s house. The police did say it left on foot.” You looked at the boys.

“Come on, let’s go.” Sam nodded, walking in the direction of Becky’s house. You walked over to her house and smiled when you saw the Impala still there.

“Oh, there she is! Finally, something went right tonight.” Dean smiled, relieved. You gasped when police cars parked next to Dean’s car.

“Shit!” You sighed. You turned back around to see more on the other end.

“Go, Y/N, get out of here. I’ll hold them off.” Sam spoke up.

“No, I will,” Dean argued.

“Guys, not now. They can’t hold either one of you because you weren’t involved. I need someone to come with me. I can’t be out here, all alone.” You looked at Dean for help.

“Sam, go, I’ll take Y/N.” You and Dean rushed to the gate and he helped you climb over it. Dean followed and he saw Sam raise his hands and walk to the police officers. You ran with Dean and you tried not to think how shitty this was. You couldn’t do this at night so you and Dean waited until the morning to go back to the car. Most likely, they had Sam in questioning but you didn’t know. You managed to get clothes of your own on and handed Dean his jacket back.

“Dean, I’m sorry.” You sighed, looking at him. He stopped inches from his car and he looked at you.

“No, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have treated you like that. It wasn’t fair to you.” Dean shook his head.

“No, I’m sorry for what you heard. There was a time that I thought about leaving, about being on my own. But that was when I was a kid. I hated what happened to my mom and learning from you or John was the best way to go.” You sighed sadly. Dean opened his trunk and opened the weapons case. You were surprised the police didn’t search and find the weapons.

“Do you want to leave now?” Dean loaded some guns up.

“No, I could never leave you now. You and Sam, even John, are family to me. I don’t turn away from family. At least not anymore.” You sighed.

“Then we’re okay.” He handed you a gun and you grabbed it, putting it behind your jeans. He closed his trunk and walked with you to one of the sewers’ entrances and let you go down first. You raised your gun up and walked down the tunnels, ready to end this but frowned when you came across a room with candles and chains. You saw a figure covered with a sheet and took it off, gasping when you saw it, Rebecca. When she opened her eyes, she started freaking out at the sight of you.

“Hey, Rebecca, it’s okay.” Dean untied her and she tried to get away from you.

“Get her away from me!” She yelled.

“No! Rebecca, that wasn’t Y/N! It was the shapeshifter! It was a shapeshifter that killed your brother’s girlfriend too!” Dean calmed her down and you bit your lip.

“Rebecca, I wouldn’t do that. Especially when you’re Sam’s friend.” You sighed, looking at the ground.

“What happened?” Dean asked her.

“I was walking home, and everything just went white. Someone hit me over the head, and I wound up here just in time to see that thing turn into me. I don’t know, how is that even possible?” She cried, looking at you and then at Dean.

“It does that but we got to go, Sam is at your house, talking to you right now.” Dean helped her up and got out of the sewers. You walked to the Impala that Dean drove here and you sighed. You grabbed the gun that you had with you and aimed it as you carefully walked up to the house. You didn’t know what to expect. When you heard Sam’s grunt, you rushed inside but not before Dean did. You gasped when you saw Sam being strangled to death by Dean. You knew it wasn’t Dean.

The shifter got off Sam and stared at his body double but he wasn’t too fast because Dean shot him twice in the heart. Rebecca ran to Sam and crouched down, holding his head in her lap while you were with Dean. You looked at the dead shifter and saw he was wearing Dean’s necklace. You took it from him and handed it to Dean with a soft smile.

You got up with Dean and nodded to Sam, deciding it would be best if they got alone time. The shifter was dead, and it was time to go somewhere else. You walked outside with Dean and walked to the Impala. Dean took out a map but you needed to talk first.

“Dean, I never told you what I wanted to tell you before.” You sighed softly.

“It’s okay, sweetheart, you don’t have to tell me.”

“I know but I need to. Days before my mom died, I got visions, nightmares, even, about my mom’s death. I saw it happening as if it were real. But I didn’t think much of it until it actually happened. When it did, I couldn’t stop staring at my mom. I knew about it and I didn’t tell her or stopped her.” You looked down. Dean reached over and touched your good cheek and lifted your eyes to his.

“You didn’t kill her. Even if you did tell her, she wouldn’t have believed an 8-year-old. That was not your fault.”

“Bloody Mary sure thought it was.” You nodded.

“Yeah, well, Mary is a dick and she’s dead so I wouldn’t listen to her.” You smiled softly but out of the corner of your eyes, you saw Sam walk over to you.

“So, what about your friend, Zack?” Dean asked.

“Cops are blaming this Y/N Y/L/N girl for Emily’s murder. They found the murder weapon in the girl’s lair, Zack’s clothes stained with her blood. Now they’re thinking maybe the surveillance tape was tampered with. Yeah, Becca says Zack will be released soon.” Sam explained. You rolled your eyes and Dean got in the car.

“I better not get arrested, Samuel Winchester. Otherwise, you’ve got hell to pay.” You got in the backseat and Sam got shotgun, Dean taking off out of this town. This may have got to be the craziest hunt you’ve been on but you were glad that Rebecca and Zack were safe.


End file.
